memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abagne
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Kirk demonstrates Judo to Charles Evans.png" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 02:00, March 16, 2013 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.31dot (talk) 02:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You may also wish to review MA:POV, as our articles are written from the point of view of someone within the Trek universe. 31dot (talk) 02:22, March 16, 2013 (UTC) The image cannot be in the article until it is properly licensed and cited. If you need assistance in doing so, please post here. We also cannot link to YouTube videos. If you post here that you have read this page, I will lift the block ASAP. 31dot (talk) 02:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Understood..no pics, no YouTube. You can have pictures, but they need to be done in the correct manner. Please review MA:IMAGE for information on this. If you do not know how to add the correct information, are not comfortable doing so, or have any questions in doing so, please ask. 31dot (talk) 02:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'll check out the rules before uploading. Can you unblock me? I'm pretty sure that there are spaces after periods in the Star Trek universe. LOL Already done. Lastly, to sign your talk page posts in the future, you can type ~~~~ at the end, or click the Signature button which does the same thing. Thanks PS your image is still located at the title you uploaded it to. 31dot (talk) 02:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :It still shows that I'm blocked. Is removing it not instantaneous?Abagne (talk) 02:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It should be: I just tried to unblock you again and the system said you were unblocked. 31dot (talk) 02:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It still says Blocked. Can you edit to the page to make sure there is a space after each period and change "Kirk demonstrated his Judo skills" to "Kirk attempted to teach Judo". I don't want my sole contribution to this site marred by grammar errors and redundant words.Abagne (talk) 03:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC)